This core has three goals: 1) to link the resources of the NIEHS Center to those of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICC Center); 2) to augment the research of the HICC Center with additional studies on mechanisms in environmental carcinogenesis; and 3) to facilitate epidemiologic research on cancer causation among minority populations in northern Manhattan. A principal aim of the core is to facilitate research on cancer causation among minority populations in Washington Heights, Harlem and West Harlem. The use of biologic markers to evaluate effects of environmental carcinogens will be a focus of the research. The research among the members of this core range from basic mechanisms in carcinogenesis to epidemiologic studies of cancer causation in human populations.